Todos quieren dominar el mundo
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Las cosas no acabaron, tal vez ganaron o escaparon de los juegos...pero solo comenzaba la tortura


**_inspirada en la canción "Everybody wants to rule the world" muy buena._**

**_Así tengo que mencionar, que participa en el Foro El diente de león para el reto "Pidiendo Teselas"_**

**_Disclaimer: Hunger Games_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Everybody wants to rule the world<span>_**

**_Welcome to your (new) life_**

Así eran las cosas en un resumen, El Capitolio había tomado control de todos los Distritos porque al final nada de sus intentos de rebelión funcionaron, era como si la llama que la chica de fuego se apagó con ella junto con muchas otras cosas.

Eso pasó exactamente el día que Katniss murió bajo los mandatos de Snow.

Peeta aun tenía que lidiar con las ordenes de esos tiranos y cuidar de sus hijos, era lo peor de todo, pero al menos aun tenía a su familia, a la de Katniss, incluso Gale prestó de su ayuda durante la infancia de sus hijos.

**_There's no turning back_**

No había vuelta atrás, pensó Katniss caminando hacía el altar, paso a paso sabía que era lo correcto, comenzó y llegó a amar a Peeta, pero aun así algo se sentía terrible, porque sabía que aunque lo hacía por gusto, había una parte de ella que sabía que siempre estaría implicado Snow, sus ideas y peticiones, más bien lo que les obligaba a hacer.

Pero no le cedería el gustó, se posó frente a su futuro esposo por cuestión de segundos.

Miró hacía las personas que estaban allí y uno de ellos era el presidente, aun así no dejó de sonreír, tan filosa, tan peligrosa, cualquiera le temería, cualquiera menos Snow, él sabía de lo que era capaz, pero también ella sabía lo que él le haría de no seguir con todo el espectáculo de su amor.

**_Even while we sleep_**

**_We Will find you acting on your best behavior_**

Cuando pensó que podía estar todo terminado no era así.

Las pesadillas de Charlajos con gritos de Rue de Prim, era sinceramente horrible.

La imagen de gente muerta por todos lados y de Peeta yaciendo a su lado sangrando por todas partes le hacía querer gritar y vomitar.

— ¡Ahhhh!—Se levantó gritando esa noche.

Fue tal el grito que hasta debió despertar a Gale que estaba en otra de las casas cercanas a la suya.

—Katniss, hey Katniss—Le habló Peeta y cuando ella le miró con terror, él le abrazó fuertemente asegurándole que solo era una pesadilla.

Pero no es cierto, parte de eso era realidad, lo que les había pasado.

Y así le pasaba cada unas cuantas noches, despertaba llorando, gritando o sudando, normalmente las tres, y Peeta era él único capaz de calmarle, ni su madre lo lograba, pero sabía que no era fácil, más con todo lo que pasó la pobre.

Incluso cuando dormía sentía que le perseguían, y ella solo tenía que fingir que nada pasaba.

**_Turn your back on mother nature_**

Era como si le diera la espalda a su naturaleza, sentía cómo le dolía en el orgullo, muy profundo en él. Porque estar allí significaba que se rendía, que cedía el poder a ese asqueroso hombre.

Pero así eran las cosas, porque Coin tenía a Prim con un arma apuntándole en la nuca, y ella sabía que ni Cressida podría ayudarle, que le miraba desde allí atrás con pena.

Lo que haría era tan terrible.

Y lo hizo sin más, si lo pensaba tan solo un segundo más tomaría su arco o un arma y mataría a cada bastardo que viera esto.

Y así se arrodilló en frente de Snow

Y aunque sea lo peor del mundo así tenía que ser.

Si no vería morir a todos los que amaba…

**_Everybody Wants to rule de world_**

¿Qué haría de dominar el mundo?

Fácil, Katniss eliminaría los juegos, a Snow, a Coin, a todo aquel que le haya hecho daño, directa o indirectamente.

A todo lo malo de ese mundo.

Repartiría equitativamente los recursos, porque no dejaría que los del Capitolio vomitaran comida mientras ella vomitaba bilis con agua del hambre.

Así era para ella, y supone que cada rebelde en contra del sistema desearía lo mismo.

**_It's my own design_**

Era su propio diseño, el mundo estaba hecho a su antojo y eso le gustaba, así era como las cosas tenían que ser, su orden natural, según él y únicamente él por supuesto.

Así pensaba Snow.

Y Coin le secundaba, aunque de poder lo derrocaría a ese mediocre, pero hasta que la oportunidad se presente. Porque secretamente se había rendido fingidamente solo para poder luego tomar el control y arreglar todo ese lío, por ello odio tener el arma contra Primrose Everdeen, pero pronto ese enfermo del presidente lo pagaría.

**_It's my own remorse_**

Tenía remordimientos, y muchos. Ni para Johanna era fácil matar, así que imaginen para Peeta, pero las cosas que tenía que hacer eran solo para poder volver a ver a Katniss.

Por ello en medio de la guerra, él sostenía un cuchillo y miraba con pena. No sabía cuántas veces se disculpó por haberle matado, tal vez desde el primer golpe. Pero así eran las cosas, ese pobre diablo nació en el lugar y momento equivocado porque tal y como a él le parecía lo correcto apoyar a los rebeldes a él le habrán enseñado lo contrario.

**_Help me to decide_**

Era una época tranquila, tanto que esa tarde Katniss recostada con su panza de ocho meses, miraba desde el pórtico hacía la lluvia del patio.

Prim no dejaba de acariciar esa barriga, y la chica se rindió no valía la pena intentar detenerla.

Así que solo le preguntó algo que llevaba molestándole desde hace…como ocho meses tal vez.

—Prim

La chica le miró como esperando que hable.

—ehm… ¿Me ayudas a decidir su nombre?—Y la ex niña ahora adolescente sonrió

—Por supuesto, pensé que nunca me lo pedirías.

**_Help me make the most of freedom and of Plesure_**

Mientras Coin intentaba derrocar al presidente de forma secreta y fríamente planeada.

Peeta estaba tomando la primera vez de Katniss. Un poco bizarro, pero no pudo evitarlo, habían pasado a la siguiente fase, pronto se decidirían de ir por hijos pero por ahora había que disfrutar de sus ganas y juventud.

Una luchaba por la libertad

Otros hacían de la paz con su amor

**_Nothing ever last forever_**

El último movimiento de Katniss fue infectar a Snow con una vacuna sacada de uno de los hospitales del Capitolio. No se arrepentía de nada.

Ni de su muerte…

—Te lo dije…te mataría—Y con una sonrisa se cayó al suelo, y la sangre continuó saliendo a montones, perdió un brazo y ambas piernas, pero si que valió la pena.

—Oh…no no no no, ¡Katniss!—Gritó Prim desde abajo del escenario donde las cosas ocurrían.

Gale y Peeta también gritaron y fueron directo allí.

Pero era muy tarde…

**_There's a room , where the light won't find you_**

Sentía que estaba en un lugar tan oscuro, tan solitario, no podía ver nada ya. Sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

Sabía cómo se sentía eso, sabía que así debió ser para cada chico y chica en los juegos que murieron allí.

Pero Katniss no estaba lista para morir aún…

**_Holding hands, While the walls come tumbling down_**

Ya era el fin, Snow como último recurso, ya que si no podía vivir más por culpa de esa incurable cosa que le inyecto la chica en llamas, decidió que nadie más viviría entonces.

Y así fue como desde una de sus naves tiró una bomba a ese Distrito.

Primrose entonces tomó la mano de Gale, Gale la de sus hermanos. Pero también la rubia tomó la de Peeta y sus sobrinos.

¿Este era el fin?

**_When they do it, i'll be in your side_**

Prometió estar junto a ella hasta en los peores momentos, por ello tomado de su mano no le soltaría jamás.

Todos los presentes cerraron los ojos para esperar la muerte.

Pero el sonido de un vehículo pesado les llamó la atención.

Peeta miró primero.

Era Coin, y tenía uno tan grande como para sacar a todos de aquí, aunque un poco apretados, pero por vivir eso no le molestaba nada.

Sonrió entonces, esa mujer era leal.

**_So glad we've almost made it_**

Estaba extasiado…habían logrado sobrevivir al primer juego y solo con algo como una amenaza de suicidio.

Fácil.

Luego la segunda prueba…un poco más problemática…

Lo peor fue la guerra…que casi la ganan.

Casi

**_So sad they had to fade it_**

Primero su padre, luego Rue…Varios chicos, todos los tributos… cinna…pronto sería Prim.

¿Cuántas vidas había que perderse para terminar este reinado del terror?

Katniss no lo sabía, y murió sin saberlo, pero con la certeza de que pudo hacer un cambio llevándose con ella al presidente.

**_Say that you Will never, never, never, never, need it_**

No tenían que siquiera pensarlo o nunca decirlo.

No necesitarían hacer algo como eso, no simular o intentar suicidarse.

¿O sí?

No lo creía…por ahora

Con ese pensamiento Peeta pudo dormir en paz esa noche. Pero solo por esa noche.

**_One headline_**

El titular de ese tiempo era simple y conciso.

"_El capitolio ha caído"_

Casi escupe todo el café sobre Peeta, suerte que se sentó al otro lado, donde no acostumbra.

¿Era eso cierto? Porque si lo era…dios, había pasado por todo esto solo para eso…pero entonces

¿Por qué se sintió como si aun no hubiese acabado?

**_Why belive it?_**

¿Por qué creerlo?

¿Por qué creer que estaba todo terminado?

Tal vez porque todos buscaban la paz que nunca tuvieron, porque querían vivir tranquilos, tener la mente despejada sin el ruido del problema.

Tal vez sea lo mejor para todos fingir que así era…que lo creía.

**_I can't stand this indecisión_**

No podía aguantar eso, ¿Le mataría o no?

Katniss sentía el dolor de cabeza crecerle. Y molesta tomó la jeringa antes de que algún médico desafortunado la encontrara.

Mierda…

Estaba hecho, mataría a Snow

**_Married with a lack of visión_**

A veces más que casada con Peeta, se sentía casada con la falta de visión, porque simplemente no veía el futuro, no podía vislumbrarlo. Era tan oscuro para ella…

Como si el fin se acercara o ya estuviera aquí y no lo supieran…

Pero decidió que era mejor no seguir con esos pensamientos, y volteo y abrazó al dormido de Peeta.

**_Everybody…_**

Así cuando preparó la boda.

Cuando caminó por el altar, y aun más al decir

—Acepto

Supieron que nada terminó, pero tal vez podrían olvidarlo por ahora, ya que algo más importante comenzaba.

Y así terminó la ceremonia, que dio paso a la fiesta.

Johanna y la mayoría de los ex tributos se marcharon porque sentían que entre tanta mierda, un poco de felicidad ajena se sentía demasiado raro para ellos.

Solo la familia de ella y conocidos cercanos se quedaron al pastel.

Ojalá las cosas se hubiesen quedado de esa forma por siempre…


End file.
